Til Death Do Us Part
by FantasyLover9199
Summary: Once every thousand years a girl is born. If a Vampire drinks her blood his/her instincts/abilities will increase, if a Vampire eats her flesh his/her flesh he will be truly immortal. If a Vampire takes her virginity or marries her it will bring prosperity to him and the people he cares about. And she has come back to Mystic Falls. Rating may be raised.
1. Years

_Once every thousand years a girl is born. If a Vampire drinks her blood his/her instincts/abilities will increase, if a Vampire eats her flesh his/her flesh he will be truly immortal. If a Vampire takes her virginity or marries her(or both) it will bring prosperity to him and the people he cares about. On her sixteenth birthday if she hasn't married or lost her virginity Vampires will come after her. Hunters come after her like Vampires. _

_And she has moved to Mystic Falls. _

* * *

'_Why does my head hurt so bad.' _she thought. Heading out the classroom door. She was suddenly stopped by a rather cute boy on her way out the building.

"Cammie!" He sounded excited and charming, "Whatcha' say to going out with me to the bar this afternoon?"

'_He's asking me out, oh-my-god. The captain of the tennis team Ryan, is asking me out.' _She felt her knees give way and the boy caught her.

"Careful." He said, holding her up. "So...?"

She suddenly jumped back and said, "I have a fever... I need to go home..."

'_All of a sudden I wanted to run away.' _She thought. '_I'm so stupid for waiting for him. Damon is my...' _She stopped at the road to her house and stared for a moment before shaking her head. '_I can't even remember!' _

She looked down the opposite road and saw a flash of movement. She blinked and turned into it, seeing a car.

'_I swore this house was vacant.' _She thought, getting out. '_It's so big...' _

Then she saw a person bent over in the bushes. He was in his mid-20s, has light blue eyes and dark brown hair that hung just over his ears. He looked surprised as he saw her.

"Cammie?" He asked, she stared at him. "Huh, haven't seen you in a while."

"Wha-how do you know my name?" She asked, looking confused.

"I'm Damon, I used to live here a while ago." He said, picking her a camellia and giving it to her. "Remember? We played together?"

She stared, '_No way, this can't...' _

"You really don't remember..." He trailed a finger down her cheekbone. "I'm going to be living here from now on, so if there's a problem." He made a phone motion by his ear and walked away.

* * *

She was completely red as she closed the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slid down the door.

'_No way, 'We used to play together.' It was just a childhood promise. He couldn't be serious.' _She touched her face where he had trailed his finger. '_He recognized me... I'm glad I waited.' _She smiled.

* * *

She was walking down the stairs of her library when Ryan caught up with her.

"Hey!" He looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure." She said, blinking and following him to the courtyard in the back.

"I'm sorry I can't-" She started but he said, his face shadowed, "Today is your sixteenth birthday isn't it?"

"Ah- right." She saw him searching for something in his backpack. "You don't have to give me anything."

"Right..." He said, then he pulled out a knife and slashed her throat.

"Eh..." She felt her throat bleeding profusely and she touched it. Her whole body swayed as she saw her hand soaked in blood. "What-"

"It's too shallow." He tsked as he slammed her into a tree.

She screamed as he slashed her again. Hot tears trickled down her face. "What are-" She managed but he cut her off again.

"I'm eating you." He said, seeing the look of horror and fear on her face. "You really don't know anything... You are food to us vamps, once every thousand years a girl like you will be born. You are so seductively deliciously smelling that I'm surprised this whole town isn't flooding with Vampires. If I drank your blood my abilities would increase, if I ate you- like I'm going to I will be truly immortal. If I were to marry you my family, friends and I would prosper... Well most time you just get eaten." His eyes turned darker and veins protruded from around his eyes and his teeth grew into canines.

'_I didn't know any of this!' _She thought desperately as she tried to run. '_No! I finally met him, I don't want to die! I just met him... I thought he was gone forever!' _

"DAMON!" She shouted as the Vampire bent over her.

"Now you remember..." The Vampire turned and growled. She saw his usual façade. "I came back for you Cammie."

Damon pulled the Vampire up to meet him face-to-face before throwing him into a concrete wall.

"Cammie is my bride." Damon said, pulling her into his arms. He wiped a tear off her face and she whimpered as he accidentally touched her neck. Then he smiled at her and said, "Sorry for being late, I bet you were terrified."

The Vampire backed up and moved away. But Damon had him in a choke-hold and was looking at him with a smile still on his face, he held a stake in his other hand.

"Please..." The Vampire begged.

"You think after you hurt Cammie I would let you go?" He stopped smiling and stabbed him in the heart. The Vampire collapsed onto the grass and turned gray and cold.

"Let me see that cut." Damon was suddenly beside her. She backed up and her body shook from blood loss and fatigue.

"What am I?" she asked, feeling faint.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Usually it is the other way around." He smirked and looked around. "C'mon, let's get you fixed up. Close your eyes."

"This is terrible!" She cried, "I'm going to be hunted until I die!"

Damon cupped her chin in his hands as he lifted her into bridal style.

"The sixteenth birthday is supposedly 'opening day.'" He nuzzled his face against hers and she felt him smile, "It doesn't matter whether you want it or not, your body is in danger. What happened _will _happened again. But I can protect you."

She was suddenly face-to-face with Damon.

"Either be eaten and die." He was trailing his hand down her hip. "Or sleep with me and become my wife."


	2. Lure

_** Also the reason for the pomegranates on the cover is that I think of Damon and Cammie as a sort of Hades and Persephone kind of couple(from the myths, not the Percy Jackson Movie.) You'll see more of what I'm talking about later into the story.  
**_

* * *

_"Either be eaten and die." He was trailing his hand down her hip. "Or sleep with me and become my wife."_

* * *

She stirred as she felt the soreness of her neck, peeking under the bandages she saw nothing.

'_It was just a dream...' _She thought, '_Oh, well more like a nightmare.' _

"You up?"

She screeched and rolled out of bed and onto the hardwood floor. She wasn't in her room, it was antique and old-fashioned. She saw a huge window that covered the whole wall, and the curtains were pulled back to reveal the huge estate. She shakily stood and saw the chandelier, mirror and huge stack of books. Including a worn copy of Dante's _Inferno_. Then she saw a shirtless Damon laying next to her, she looked down and saw she was in a old fashioned nightgown that showed a little more skin than she would've liked.

"We had to get rid of your old clothes." She turned and was suddenly seeing another rather handsome person(Was he a Vampire too?) "They were stained in blood, and thanks to Damon..." The other turned and saw Damon completely relaxed on the bed. "Now every vampire knows you belong to him."

She stomped her foot to get their attention.

"I don't 'belong' to anyone!" She shouted, her hazel eyes dangerous.

"You really have changed..." Damon was suddenly centimeters away. She moved her arm back and punched him, sending him flying out the door. He got back up and rubbed his cheek. "I won't hand you over to anyone else. You will be _my _bride."

"Damon..." Stefan warned as Cammie ran out the room. Damon was suddenly dressed.

"How do I look?" He asked, wearing a pair of khakis and dress shirt.

"Nicer than usual." Stefan looked worried, "Why?"

"I told you earlier that I have to protect her." Damon buckled a belt. "And that means taking drastic measures."

Stefan spotted a ID and a briefcase full of papers and textbooks.

"Oh no." Stefan groaned, "Damon, you will not last five-"

But Damon had vanished.

* * *

"What happened yesterday?" Caroline asked Cammie as she sat in her reserved seat during Homebase.

"I didn't feel good." Cammie smiled, then she added, "Why is the announcements so long..."

"_**And now I would like you all to welcome our new Homebase and History teacher for Senior year." **_The Principal said, "_**Damon Salvatore." **_

Cammie almost slumped out of her seat. Caroline gasped and nudged Bonnie as the other girls whispered, 'He's so hot!' and, 'Yay, he's my History teacher!'

'_Someone... Wake me up please! I'll take a nightmare with spiders and snakes any day.' _She thought desperately.

"Oh my gawd she fainted sitting uppp!"

* * *

'_Why do I have to face such a destiny!' _She thought, sitting in the third row of seats. '_Not only that but my first love is one of the monsters that is targeting me!' _

"Everyone turn to page number sixty-four and prepare to take notes." Damon sat on his desk and started a lecture. She was taking such extensive notes that she almost forgot about her troubles as the bell rang. She scooted out the door and Damon called, "Cammie? Wait a moment."

She let her other classmates pass her as they left for last lunch.

"Why did you become a teacher?" She asked as he kicked up his feet on his desk as he spun in his chair.

"I need to protect you." He said, "I told you this morning, I will not hand you over to anyone else."

'_I already knew that.' _She thought as she looked out the window. '_If a Vampire takes me as his love than I will bring prosperity to him and his family. That's why Damon wants me... That's the only reason...' _

"Don't look like that." Damon said, he had his hand on her hip and the other on her cheek.

'_The boy in my memories doesn't exist anymore.' _She stared at the floor. '_That person is a Vampire.' _

Suddenly he pulled back and saw a gaggle of girls crowding around the door. She hated that seed of jealousy in her insides as Damon was surrounded by girls more beautiful than her.

Then she saw her, long lustrous black hair and deep-sea green eyes. She moved like she was floating a few inches from the ground.

"Cammie?" The girl asked, "Can we talk?"

* * *

"Is there something going on between you and Mr. Salvatore?" The girl asked, clasping her hands in her lap as they sat on the front steps.

"Oh-oh no, no, no." She said, waving her hands around. "Eh- Not at all I just got called that's it!"

"Really, that's good." The girl said, "Also... If you could not get close to him anymore..."

"A-uh." '_How dare he trick a pretty girl like this!' _

"I'm sorry for saying such a mean thing." The girl shook her head in shame.

Damon stood at the top of the steps, making come here motions.

'_What does he want now?' _She thought, standing up.

"Not you." Damon said curtly, catching the other girl's eye.

"Me!" The girl looked attractively shocked.

Cammie sat back down on the steps and looked pointedly away.

"I'm so happy!" The girl latched her arm on Damon's. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I can't tell you here." He said, smiling.

"Oh..." The girl turned to Cammie.

"It's okay!" Cammie smiled and made a peace sign. '_You don't even have to tell me...' _

* * *

Cammie waked into Homebase and pointedly avoided Damon's eye as she sat down and opened _Frankenstein. _

"Cammie." A short slightly chubby boy next to her tapped her shoulder. "Mr. Salvatore is calling you."

"Got it." She said, not even looking up. "Not going."

"But h-"

"_I'm not going_." She said standing up and leaving the class.

* * *

'_Even if Damon doesn't like me. Or if he's becoming friendly with someone else... I don't have the privilege to be angry.' _She walked around the back of the school.

"What's wrong?" The pretty girl asked- (She found out her name was Rachel.)

'_I don't think I am...' _She thought then said, "Rachel..."

"Are you bothered by what Mr. Salvatore and I were talking about?" Rachel walked towards her. "Do you want me to tell you?"

Deep inside she wanted to know.

"Lend me your ear." Rachel was beside her now. She whispered, "Your sooo stupid."

And then Rachel sank her teeth into Cammie's neck. Then Rachel coughed and dropped to the ground, Cammie stood and said, "I don't believe it... It worked...Vervain..."

"My boyfriend will kill you!" Rachel snarled, "We're taking revenge for what the Salvatore brothers did!"

"I warned you not to hurt Cammie." Damon was suddenly in front of Cammie, shielding her. Then he added, "Good thinking Cammie, wouldn't have guessed you had it in you."

She huffed and then asked, "What do you mean 'we'? There are more of you?"

Damon looked confused for a moment before asking, "Who turned you? Why are you here?"

"Remember the tomb?" Rachel coughed, "The one you stupidly got those witches to open? Well guess what? You released quite a few of us."

Damon scowled and then snapped Rachel's neck.

* * *

'_That was... Scary.' _Rachel thought as she potted herbs outside, it was getting dark and she put her tools aside for tomorrow. Then she stood and saw Damon waiting for her.

"I'm angry." She said, bluntly as she turned and walked onto her front porch. "And don't think for a second I am inviting you inside."

"I didn't want you to know because you are too valuable to lose." Damon whined like a little kid as she ignored him. "If they find out what you are they will come for you no matter what."

He clucked his tongue impatiently as she unlocked the door. He suddenly caught her and had her under his arm as he ran to his house and threw her inside and onto the couch.

"Stop being so snarky." He said.

"I came here yesterday to learn that I am going to be targeted by _Vampires_. Where they will either keep me to drink or _eat _me or rape me. And _then _as if that wasn't enough I learned that there is a huge coven of Vampires after you and your brother. So I can be snarky." She snapped.

Suddenly he was on top of her, she blushed a deep shade of red as he pressed his body to hers and then put a necklace around her neck. She looked down and saw a locket that smelled like...

"Vervain?" She whisper-asked.

"Mm-hmm." He said, seeing her immense discomfort and surprise before popping back up and in the kitchen. "It keeps Vampires from... What's the word?"

"Compel." Stefan said, "A Vampire can compel you without that. Elana has the same one."

She fiddled with it as she thought, '_Aren't you targeting me because I am the 'bride of prosperity'? Why? Why are you going this far to protect me?' _


	3. Demons

_She fiddled with the protective talisman as she thought, 'Aren't you targeting me because I am the 'bride of prosperity'? Why? Why are you going this far to protect me?'_

* * *

"You have a boyfriend?" Bonnie gasped as they walked into History class. Caroline was in shock as well when they sat down.

"Yup!" Cammie said, sitting in the third row as usual. "He just confessed to me actually. We're probably going to start going out soon."

Damon stared at Cammie as he listened in, grading papers.

* * *

"Is that so?" Damon asked, peering at her from her desk during a 'detention'. He had given it to her because she had failed a quiz that day. "Is he human?" he inquired.

"Yes! He is!" Cammie burst.

"If I left you alone the Vampires would kill you." Damon said, turning a paper over. "What are you so discontent about? I already told you I would protect you forever."

'_Because I am the bride of prosperity.' _She thought, feeling heat on her cheeks. "I... I can only love a human!" She said stubbornly, "And I can only marry a human! Despite my looks I am pretty popular. Even the kid from the captain of the tennis team asked me out!"

"That was because he was a vampire after your body." He said, she went pinker. "The only people that would ask you out are Vampires and really stupid people."

Then he added to her anger, "At least save your virginity, I'll be the one to take that."

She tried to slap him but he caught her hand.

"You are too much for a human to handle." He said slyly. She kneed him in the balls and stalked off.

'_It's not that I want to die... But how can I marry him for just that reason?' _she thought.

* * *

She was walking alongside a football player as they got on the roof. They were talking and laughing until the door burst open. She screamed as the football player was attacked by a Vampire, his body being ripped apart and it advanced on her. She backed up and was caught against the wall when Damon appeared, ripping the Vampire in half, grabbing Cammie before she could speak he held her neck forcefully just above the Vampire. Who tried to bite it. She screamed and cried until Damon pulled her back. Damon stabbed a stake in the heart and then grabbed Cammie around the middle and had her hanging over the bell tower, his hands the only thing keeping her from falling. She almost barfed as she looked down/

"Stop!" She shouted over the wind, "This is scary! Why are you doing this?!"

"I should be the one asking that." Damon said, passive, not moving. "Why do you keep trying to anger me?" He loosened his grip a little.

"Don't let go!" She pleaded, tears falling fast.

"It's up to you." Damon said simply, "Hold on to me if you are that scared."

She suddenly was falling fast and then in Damon's arms again a little ways down, hanging out a window ledge.

"Hold on to me with all your might." He said, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He brought them down out of sight behind the bell tower as she cried and shook against him. "I wouldn't have let you go." He said, holding her and looking around. "I just wanted to punish you a little."

He made her look at him in the eyes as he said, "I wanted you to learn you can't live without me."

'_His voice is so cold... But his arms are really gentle...' _

* * *

Damon walked Cammie home, she was still shaking from the 'punishment' she was completely ready to get some vervain and put it in Damon's eyes when he stopped at the door.

"Cammie!" He shouted suddenly, knocking her away as Stefan shot after a Vampire. But stopped when the Vampire turned and smiled at Cammie. He was kinda cute, with towhead blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes, but she didn't trust his smile- it was sly and like a fox's.

"My name is Ben." He said, "Please marry me?"

She blinked and looked completely startled. Damon gave him a look of deepest loathing and Stefan let out a puff of breath.

* * *

_"Cammie!" _

Cammie turned around to see Ben running towards her. Grinning from ear to ear. She fought the urge to run into Damon's classroom.

"He's cute." Bonnie whispered.

"Indeed." Caroline said, "Have fun."

And they left her to a terrible fate.

"Want to have lunch with me?" He asked, females glared from there lockers as they saw them.

"Umm..."

"Cammie is having lunch with me." Damon stepped out his classroom.

_'Oh no.' _She thought. '_People are jealous.' _

"It's funny Mr. Salvatore. Cammie has lunch with you a lot." Ben said offhandedly.

_'Someone stop this. People are staring!' _

"It's because of this." Damon held up a _70% _paper.

"Wow." Ben wolf-whistled and threw Cammie a pity look. Cammie's face went a bright shade of pink.

"I'm just bad at History!" She protested. People walked to lunch and when the babble left Ben looked serious.

"Ah... So this is why you became a math teacher? How perverted." Ben said.

'_Did Damon know I was bad at History!?' _She thought, throwing Damon a look.

* * *

_**Yesterday... **_

"Marry me Cammie!" Ben said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Damon's face contorted and Cammie blushed a deep red.

"No. Way." Damon said as Cammie managed a, "Eeh! Why?"

"Did you guys already do it?" Ben asked, tilting his head. "Because if you did that's fine with me."

"Done what?!" Cammie screeched.

"I have an agreement with her." Damon said as if that was final.

"I'm not going to marry you!" Cammie screeched in the same high pitched voice. Then she said, "I'm not marrying a vampire." '_Especially since they only want me for prosperity!' _

The two looked at her.

"You do know that you will always be targeted by Vampires." Ben said, raising an eyebrow.

'_I know that but...' _

"You don't _have_ to be with Damon." Ben said, "The Vampire that falls in love with Cammie and marries you... might be me... Keep that in mind."

He turned, smiled then shot off into the woods. Damon glared after him but didn't move.

* * *

_**Present... **_

'_He only wants me as the bride of prosperity right?' _She asked herself, '_Or maybe he couldn't forget me... Like I couldn't forget him...' _

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, "Come here."

She blushed lightly but obeyed...

'_My memories of him are so sweet... I forget that he's a Vampire at times like this...' _

* * *

"Ow..." She said, feeling the blood on her leg. "Stupid shears!"

"You should be more careful." Ben said, she looked up and saw him sitting in a tree above her. "Your blood is irresistible to us. It makes us want to eat you... And rape you."

She dropped the shears in surprise.

"Just a hug or a kiss from you gives us energy. Once he's tasted your blood... There's no going back... So be careful."

* * *

"- And that's why the Founders-" Damon's lectures was distant to her as a sharp pain shot through her leg. She saw it was bleeding through the bandages and staining the hem on her skirt. '_Oh no...' _

"Stay after class." Damon whispered as he passed her desk.

* * *

"What's that?" Damon asked, bending down and checking it. She blushed and moved back a bit.

"I don't know it was just a scratch..." She said, "And then Ben came over..."

Damon's eyes flashed and he threw her on his desk, then he bent over so his lips touched her bite. "Try not to cry out."

She felt his tongue touch it and she hissed. Then she remembered Ben's words.

"_Your blood is irresistible to us." _

She fell onto the desk and Damon's face was suddenly centimeters from hers. Then she was standing up. Then she looked and saw the skin was completely healed.

"That's enough." Damon said, leaving the room. Leaving Cammie frazzled and completely confuzzled.

'_If he wanted to do something to me... There was no way I could've stopped him! Honestly... Maybe he does care about me.' _She thought, looking out the window.

"Cammie!"

She jumped as she looked out the window and saw Ben smiling as he walked in the classroom.

"So you and Damon were childhood friends right?" Ben asked, joining her.

"Yes." She said, throwing him a look.

"Do you think it was a coincidence..." Ben trailed off.

"What was a coincidence?" Cammie demanded.

"That you and Damon were 'childhood' friends."


	4. Aftermath

"Thanks for dinner." Cammie said politely as she got up from the dining room table. Damon looked surprised as he saw her get up.

"Are you going home already? Stefan is cutting-"

"No thanks I'm really full." She avoided his eyes as she left the dining room. "Tell Stefan I'm sorry." She added as she heard Damon slide in.

"I'll walk you home." Damon offered, looking at her weirdly.

"No thanks. I live next door remember." Cammie forced herself to smile but it felt like her face was concrete.

"Cammie?" Damon pointed to a purse by the coat rack.

"Oh my bag..." '_I almost forgot.' _

Damon handed her the bag, her hand grazed his and she was suddenly in his arms. He had her wrapped in a gentle _hug_.

"Cammie..." He said.

"_**Do you think it's just pure chance?"**_Ben's voice rang in her ears.

She pushed back hard. Damon was knocked off-balance but managed to stay on his feet. Looking at her in shock.

"_**He probably planned it all out. So it would be easier as your first love to get you to marry him." **_

She shook as she looked at the ground and Ben's words flooded her.

"_**I heard he promised Stefan an eternity of misery, not for making him turn but for the fact that Katherine had turned Stefan as well, instead of just Damon. He loved her you know. But she never felt the same way. If he is that cruel he'd probably manipulate your childhood memories too." **_

'_Was I the only one that treasured those memories?' _She thought, tears on her face as she ran out the door.

She didn't hear Damon's almost inaudible, "Cammie?"

'_I should've known he didn't love me!' _She thought as she threw open the door to her house and slammed it shut.

* * *

"How irritating..." Ben said as he sat in a tree, watching Cammie sob. "Maybe I should eradicate him first?..."

* * *

'_Although I don't remember much... When I was little I really liked Damon.' _She thought, tapping her pen on her closed textbook. '_If a Vampire drinks my blood his/her abilities will be increased... If a Vampire marries me and takes my virginity it will bring prosperity to himself and his family and friends... I didn't know my destiny at the time. But I would be around Damon every day. I remember how I would cry when we were separated. I... I really liked him.' _

"_**He knew about everything."**_Ben's words slid into her conscious. "_**That's why he became your friend." **_

Damon looked at Cammie staring away from his gaze.

'_I... I was only his tool for his prosperity.' _

"Ms. Harris? Please write the first state to secede from the Union on the board." Damon said.

'_I'm so angry at myself!... How I simply fell for him!' _

"At least open your textbook." Damon said, exasperated.

"She seems to hate you now." Ben said so only Damon could hear. "How long are you pretending to keep your composure? You're probably really worried about whether not I'll take her as my bride or not." Damon ignored him but his next words made him want to rip his head off. "I told her a little about your true identity. Just so you know. I only told her the truth."

"Ben..." Damon said so only Ben could barely hear. "You're not in this class."

* * *

Cammie was walking back from last block with a water bottle in her mouth. She was taking a big drink when she heard:

"CAMMIE!"

She spat out her water and coughed. Eyes swimming she saw Ben appear.

"D-Don't you ever appear normally?" She managed.

"Whenever I see my future wife I get excited." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter whether it's Damon or you, I won't be the wife of a Vampire." She hissed. Suddenly Ben's face was inches from hers.

"You have water on your lip." He said, bending down so he could kiss her. She sprayed him with the bottle. "It was a joke!" He said as he wiped water off his face.

"JOKE!" She shouted, "Besides if a Vampire kisses me isn't my energy getting sucked up?" '_That's what you said last time...' _

"Oh... Well you don't lose any." Ben said, looking unconcerned. "So... Please?" He moved closer to her and she sprayed him again.

"NO WAY!" She hit him with it, denting it.

"So you only want him to kiss you?" Ben asked, looking annoyed.

"Huh?"

"You like that Salvatore brother don't you Cammie?" Ben asked.

"Wh-What no! It's not like-" She started but Ben cut her off.

"It's just that you've been depressed since I told you about that." Ben said, knowledgeably.

"That's not true! It's not like that!" She said, getting flustered.

"Really?" Ben asked, then he whispered, "Then you wouldn't mind if I kill him would you?"

She stared at him, shock on her face. She managed, "...Kill?..." '_Is that what happens when monsters fight over me? But... Damon probably doesn't want me if he has to exchange his life for mine.' _

"Do you get it?"

"Eh?" She asked, coming back out of her reverie. Ben threw her into the wall, pushing her hand above her head and putting a foot between her legs. She couldn't move against his Vampire strength.

"I'm not going to wait for your feelings to turn around to make you my bride." Ben said, "If the guy who's in my way disappears I'll be doing this normally okay?"

'_Is he serious!' _"NO!" She shouted, struggling.

Ben was thrown back roughly into a tree. Cammie fell down to the ground and she saw Damon looking at Ben with an expression that made her want to curl in a corner.

"Damon..." She said, looking at him.

"HA!" Ben said, excited, "Let's settle this here!"

Cammie watched Damon consider this then said, "Why not?"

"Then I'm not holding back." Ben shot off. Damon looked around and asked, "Where are you?"

Cammie didn't see anything for a few seconds. But she screamed, "DAMON!" When she saw his chest slashed, Ben had aimed for her.

"You aimed towards Cammie..." Damon said, his chest healing slowly.

"I knew you were going to do that." Ben said.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." He growled, an angry look in his eyes.

"Hahaha! I didn't know you could make a face like _that_." Ben chortled.

"Damon!... Why did you-" Cammie saw the blood splattered on her clothes.

"No matter... How much you hate me Cammie." Damon said, looking at her dead in the eyes. "I will protect you. I won't hand you over to anyone else!"

"Hey what are you guys doing here!" A custodian shouted. "The bell rang an hour ago!"

'_They're going to stop here right?' _She thought as the Vampires separated.

"Damon let me-" She stopped when she saw Damon walk away.

* * *

"I mean I get a student ditching class." A girl said, "But when both don't come it's weird."

'_What?' _She thought, peering into her history class. Damon wasn't there.

"Um hey!" She said to the girl. "Is Ben here?"

"That's what we were talking about." The girl said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Ben and Mr. Salvatore aren't here."

Her eyes widened and she ran down the hall and out the doors.

* * *

'_It can't be that they were still... No I shouldn't be worried... Damon wouldn't have fought until he died!' _

She looked up and saw Damon run through the woods and onto his roof. She sighed in relief and thought, '_He's okay after all. Running in the middle of the day. What if someone sees him?' _Then she saw him topple from his perch on the roof and into the sunroof. She clapped a hand to her mouth and ran into the house. She slid into the living room and saw Damon crumpled on the floor. She bent down and saw so much blood.

"Cammie?..." Damon asked, "Get me Stefan..."

"Stefan's not here." She said, knowing he was at school. She took a knife off the counter and sliced her hand. Blood dripped onto the carpet. "I'm paying you back for saving me. You'll be fine if you drink my blood right?"

Damon jumped up surprisingly fast considering his injury. He tried to knock her hand away but she forced her hand to his mouth. He sank his teeth into her hand and drank. She shuddered and felt her hand go numb in blood loss. He pulled back and she asked, "Why did you protect me? Why do you care if I die?" '_Even if I'm a necessary bride... Why go this far?' _

Damon considered her words before saying, "If you die. There's no reason for me to live."

Before he passed out on the carpet.


	5. Distraction

Damon was losing too much blood, it was staining her knees and skirts. She bent over him and she pressed his lips to hers. Tears poured down her face as he didn't wake. His eyes were closed and he wasn't making witty comments on how she looked like a drunk meth-whore because her mascara was smudged and she couldn't speak properly.

"Gives us energy..."

"Why! Open your eyes! Open them!" She shouted at him, burying her face in his shoulder. His hand reached out and she stopped crying for a moment and he croaked, "It's not enough..."

Damon threw her underneath him and kissed her deeply. Their hands were clasped as their lips met again and again. She melted into him, she was putty in his hands.

'The way he kisses me... It's like he loves me...' she thought as he pulled her into a kiss that nearly made her stop breathing. His hands slipped under her shirt, unclasping her bra and sliding it down.

"Damon... I... I..."

The door flew open and Elena appeared. She turned a deep purple and slammed the door shut, saying, "I'm sorry!"

"Where were we?" He asked, leaning back in to kiss her but earned a knock across the room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRICKED ME!" She shouted in fury.

"I never said I was dying- nice job Elena!" Damon shouted after the quickly retreating doppelganger. "But, yeah, it was worth the injury. You don't have to prepare for bridehood, just come to me."

'This is mortifying, I can't believe I cried this much!' She thought, clapping a hand over her mouth then said, "Seriously I thought you were going to die!"

"Even if you were small... I can't believe you forgot I was a Vampire." He said, pulling her into his lap as he sat on the grass outside. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "... Cammie, because of my fight with... Ben... Now every Vampire knows you are here. They are all coming for you. You need to embrace it."

She was taking in sharp, quick breaths staring at Damon. Thunder rumbled again, the clouds darkened in the sky.

"Become mine Cammie."

"There's going to be thunder." Cammie said, looking up. "There might be a storm." 'I've already been... Captured by his hand.'

* * *

One week later...

* * *

She shivered slightly as she felt soft kisses on her abdomen and chest. She opened her eyes to see Damon kissing her, her bra and shirt missing, and her pajamas in a pile.

'Oh... Damon and I are...' She thought, lost in lust. But when he started kissing her lower she came to her senses. 'Ah! Wait! No!'

* * *

Cammie sat bolt upright, breathing like she had run a mile. The birds chirped outside as she saw the time, 5:34 in the morning. She shook her head and face palmed. 'I can't believe this! How could I dream something like this? Maybe it's something I'm subconsciously wanting... No! impossible!'

She checked on her bruises and saw they were all healed. She went fire engine red and threw on clothes and bolted out the house like she had been set on hyper-drive. She ran to the Salvatore Boarding House and threw open the door and shouted, "Damon!" She walked into the living room and saw Damon about to take a swig of scotch and Stefan walking in with breakfast on a plate.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Why?- Why are all my wounds healed?" She asked, flustered. Stefan went back into the kitchen and Damon said, "Oh you were injured? Good thing you're better then."

"Don't play dumb!" She shouted, stomping her foot.

"Well... We can go to school together... Or would you like to enjoy a promenade in the sky again?" He smiled as she looked horrified.

'I knew it! It wasn't a dream! He kissed my chest and legs!' She shuddered.

"Look, Stefan made a nasty meal. Eat it for him." Damon pointed.

Stefan rolled his eyes and passed her a plate.

"I DON'T WANT ANY!" She shouted, then she saw Stefan's shocked face and she said, "Sorry Stefan!" She took it and she started eating it.

* * *

"High places... You used to love them." Damon said, looking at Cammie from the driver's seat.

"Eh?" She asked, snapping her gaze away from the window.

"You used to love them." Damon said, "You really liked it when I ran with you. You used to beg to go to the bell tower and the tops of trees..."

"I don't remember that." She said blankly, staring out the window.

"Maybe because I dropped you one time..." Damon said offhandedly, "Trauma?" She looked alarmed. "You were young, I guess you can't help forgetting... Well as for me, there hasn't been a day when I've forgotten the past."

Damon suddenly stopped and pushed Cammie under the seat as the windshield was blasted in. Glass cut her face but she was saved from most of the damage. Damon had her in his arms and got them out, running to the side of the road.

'Not this again...' She thought. 'One week of normal...'

"Don't be scared Cammie..." Damon wrapped his arms around her and pushed her into his chest. "It wasn't aimed at you. Come out!"

Silence. Damon looked around.

"Maybe it was a deer?" She offered, her voice muffled in his chest. They were so close she was sure he could hear her heart beating rapidly and her breath in short quickness.

"No." Damon said, looking at something she couldn't see. "Werewolf."

She looked and squinted into the distance, where she could see the vague outline of something short. Then she turned around in his arms and saw two more in opposite directions.

"Damon..." She whispered, he took her in his arms and ran. They both heard howls and pounding.

The race was on.


End file.
